


A Witch's Brew

by McBangle



Series: McBangle's Check, Please Halloween 2016 [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Humor, LVA @ PVD - II, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: 13 Days of Halloween October 25th: WitchesGuy DeVries was just trying to enjoy a pleasant hockey game.Set during Home Opener and LVA @ PVD - Part II





	1. Chapter 1

Guy DeVries was just trying to enjoy a pleasant hockey game with his friend Devon. When the smallest member of the hockey team nudged an opposing player - a friggin'  _nudge_ , already - one of the ex-hockey bros behind him bellowed " **THERE YOU GO, #15**!!!" in his ear, and the other pelted him with french fries.

French fries. Why did it have to be french fries? His most hated snack.

He let his anger well inside him, feeling his magick bubble up. He opened his mouth to begin the incantation when Devon put their hand on his shoulder.

"Guy. No. It's not worth it. It's just the hockey team being assholes like usual. Let it go."

Guy took a deep breath. They were right. Petty irritations were not worth expending his magick on. He took a sip of his beer.

 _Oh for fuck's sake!_ He fished a soggy french fry out of his cup. The hockey team had a lot to answer for.

* * *

"It looks  _amazing._ " Devon admired Guy's handiwork. "You are  _guaranteed_ an A in Architecture Studio."

Guy shook his head. Something still wasn't right. If only he could put his finger on it... There! "One of the shingles is crooked."

"What? Where?"

Guy pointed to the fifth row, third shingle from the right.

Devon scoffed. "Barely. No one would notice it."

"Kwon would notice it." If Guy was going to get an internship at a top architecture firm, then he was going to need an A _and_ a glowing recommendation from Professor Kwon. "Kwon doesn't give recommendations to people who have crooked shingles on their models."

"I guarantee you some of Professor Kwon's buildings have shingles  _at least_ as crooked as this one," Devon reassured him. "Relax! You built an A-worthy model, a day ahead of deadline. We should be celebrating!"

"I will. Later. I just need to..." Guy picked up his tweezers and ever-so-gently peeled the shingle in question off of the roof of the model home. Holding his breath, he adjusted his grip on the tweezers and prepared to replace the shingle on the roof. Careful... Careful...

" **YES!!** "

Guy jumped at the sudden noise. His hand shook, crashing the tweezers through the roof, making a two inch hole that would take most of the night to repair.

"Who...?" he hissed.

"It was just..." Devon began.

"It was the damn hockey team again, wasn't it?"

"Their friend just scored a goal," Devon offered.

"How did you...?" Guy noticed the phone in their hands. "You've been watching the hockey game?!"

"It's exciting to have an alum in the NHL," Devon shrugged. "And this is the big game between Zimmermann and Parson. It's been all over the news all week."

Guy groaned and cracked his neck. "Just. Give me the phone." He quickly scanned the screen. The team in black was currently in control of the puck. One of them was driving toward the blue team's goal. And standing between him and the goal - 

"Is this their friend?" He pointed toward the dark-haired man in the blue jersey.

Devon glanced at the phone and then looked at him funny. "Jack Zimmermann?"

"He's friends with the hockey team, isn't he?" Guy was so furious that his hands were shaking.

"He was the  _captain_ of the hockey team," they explained. "Didn't you ever meet him when he was here?"

"Oh, I know  _exactly_ who he is." He could never forget his tormentors' faces.

He turned back to the phone. The small man in the black jersey was moving fast toward the goal. Almost too fast - if he went any faster, his momentum would take out the net, and Zimmermann with him. All it would take was one push...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 Days of Halloween, October 26th: Kit Purrson appreciation day.  
>   
> Kit was sitting in the VIP suite with the other WAGs when it happened. _Someone used magick against her human_. Her _favorite_. This would not stand.

Kit was sitting in the VIP suite with the other WAGs when it happened. _Someone used magick against her human_. Her _favorite_. This would not stand.

She leapt off her cushion and pushed her nose against the glass, scanning the ice for signs of her human.

“Aww, Kit, Kenny’ll be OK,” one of the WAGs had the audacity to try to address her. Kit hissed and swiped a paw at the interloper before turning back toward the ice.

There. At the far end of the ice, several humans were piled on top of each other. Her human couldn’t be on the bottom of that pile. He just _couldn’t_. If he were hurt, who would open the wet cat food?

Just when it didn’t seem possible that it could get worse, some giant brute of a human picked up her favorite and shook him like a rag doll. When she found whatever magick-wielder had done this to her human, she would summon all of the forces of hell and–  

The VIP suite erupted in cheers. Another vile human actually picked Kit up _and hugged her_. “Aces goal, Kit! Kenny scored!”

Kit paused momentarily in her squirming to consider this. Her human had scored? She slid out of the WAG’s grasp, then ran back to the glass.

Her human was _smiling_. And… did he just _wink_ at the cur who had shaken him?

Kit circled around her cushion before laying down and settling her head on her paws. Perhaps… she could let this go. Just this once. But if whoever had pushed her human _ever_ dared set foot in an Aces game, there would be hell to pay, and she would personally make sure that he paid it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be concluded tomorrow!


End file.
